


Un altro giorno

by xSuzerain



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/pseuds/xSuzerain
Summary: [Storia partecipante alla Corsa delle 24 ore indetta dal forum La Torre di Carta]Nel silenzio della stanza, Eichi sfiora quel fiore con le dita.





	Un altro giorno

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco la Terza storia scritta, ai tempi, per la Corsa!  
> Sinceramente non mi aspettavo di arrivare fin qui, e posso definirmi già molto soddisfatta del risultato - e, soprattutto, felice di aver scelto di prendere parte all'iniziativa, nonostante i miei iniziali dubbi.  
> E' la prima volta che scrivo di personaggi diversi dai miei soliti, e devo dire che si sente eccome; non sono per niente soddisfatta del risultato, ma forse la ragione è da attribuirsi in parte al mio essere poco abituata alle drabble, e dall'altra all'incertezza ch'è poi tipica di chi, per la prima volta, tratta una psicologia cui non è propriamente affine.  
> Spero in futuro di fare un lavoro migliore, approfittando magari di una fiction più lunga. Chissà, solo il tempo potrà dircelo, immagino /ride  
> Come sempre, grazie a tutti per essere qui ed avermi dedicato il vostro tempo!

Le lenzuola sono fresche e pregna è l’aria dell'odore tipico degli ospedali – quello cui ormai è così abituato da avere, talvolta, l’impressione di percepirlo nei luoghi più disparati.  
Eppure dolce è l’espressione, e morbida la curva delle labbra; diviene risata pochi attimi a seguire, quando Wataru, portato a termine l'ennesimo trucco, gli si avvicina lento e pone una rosa tra i suoi capelli.  
L’espressione è dolce e tale resta. Anche quando l’orario di visita finisce e l’altro, dopo un morbido bacio sulle labbra, si vede costretto a lasciarlo solo sino alla mattina seguente.  
Nel silenzio della stanza, Eichi sfiora quel fiore con le dita, e non pensa al male che l'opprime. Perché del resto, domani è un altro giorno.


End file.
